


Cemeteries

by faequeentitania



Series: 13 Days of Halloween Fic Challenge '13 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13 Days of Halloween, Cemetery, Drabble, Gen, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faequeentitania/pseuds/faequeentitania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Sam just needs the quiet, the peace that only the dead can offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cemeteries

It seemed like a strange thing for Sam to like, considering his job. You'd think he'd be tired of them, or at least a little leery, but no. Sam liked cemeteries.

He liked the quiet. Lord knows he loved his brother, more than anything, but Dean was just so _loud_. Loud talk, loud music, loud car. It was overwhelming sometimes, so much noise coming from one person, and the only person Sam spent his days with to boot, so it was nice- necessary, even- to get away from that sometimes.

Cemeteries were the perfect place. Quiet, like he needed, with the fresh smell of grass and trees a welcome break from the inevitable stuffiness of a motel room.

They were solitary and peaceful, so unlike the rest of his life.

There were always moments, though. Moments when he was feeling weak and miserable that he wanted nothing more than to lay down and let the graves swallow him up. Let them pull him under to lay beside Jess and Mom and just finally _rest_.

Until that heavy weight of his phone in his pocket would pull him back. The rhythmic buzzing of Dean, _Where the hell are you, man? You can't just disappear on me in the middle of the night,_ reminding him that he can't rest, not yet.

They still have work to do.


End file.
